Manus
Manus, also known as the City of War, is one of the six Walled Cities located in Izril. Overview Manus is famous for its Military, as the city has the foremost training academy for officers (and soldiers). It takes in Drake and Gnoll recruits, and has produced military leaders like General Sserys and Dalthson Forwing. The city's academy also trains Tacticians/Strategists and Negotiators/Diplomats as well as Infiltrators and Saboteurs.Chapter 6.49 Layout Manus has been planned as Walled City that would never fall. Its outer layout, seen from the air, resembles a multi-sided star with overlapping zones of control. The high outer walls surrounds and protects the lower city of residential buildings and are slanted outwards to deter siege ladders. Murder holes and machicolations prevent enemies to take cover below the walls. An inner wall is ready to take on any invader that manages to occupy the outer wall; and all important buildings are behind that higher inner wall. Beyond the second wall is what is considered the "heart" of Manus. This heart is yet another series of fortifications, each of them well defensible even if the inner wall should fall. Besides the protection against land-based enemies, the city is also prepared for aerial and magical siege, namely Dragons themselves. In peace times, this results in a crazy architecture. Government The ruling council of Manus meets in one of the most secure and secret places in the world, in a central building of the city. The ruling class consists of Wall Lords, but unlike Salazsar where the oldest bloodlines are the most valued, everyone can theoretically be elevated into high status, and heritage is not blindly trusted. In a meritocratic approach, Manus chooses the most valorous, highest-level, and sound of judgment as its leaders: Generals, Captains, Commanders and Strategists, regardless of race. Trust and loyalty are also important factors in this choice. These leaders meet in various councils to discuss matters and only decide things of utmost importance on the highest level. The current highest council, the "Protectors of the Wall" consists of eight individuals (six Drakes, two Gnolls), led by a ninth, the of Manus, whose symbol of office is the "Fang of Manus", an electricity-enchanted glaive that is said to be able to damage the Walls of Manus. The current Dragonspeaker is the Oldblood Luciva Skybreath, who has ruled for fourteen years. Among the other councilpersons are Wall Lord and Commander Makhir (Gnoll), Wall Lady and Spearmaster Lulv (Gnoll), Wall Lady Rafaema (Drake), Wall Lord and General Milka and four other Drake Wall Ladies/Lords. History Manus recovered from a decline in its importance during the Antinium Wars, when it became the natural bastion against the invading insects. After Zeres committed to send a large army to aid Liscor in the goblin/human attack of Reiss/Tyrion Veltras, Manus also sent a contingent.Chapter 5.54 The battle against the humans then took place in the Blood Fields and proved especially bloody for Manus, leading to the death of the Dragonspeaker's only daughter.Chapter 6.33 E As an act of revenge, Manus contracted dozens of Oldblood Infiltrators and Saboteurs to instigate trouble in the human lands. One in six of these Saboteurs died in the process, but the operation was overall considered a success. Economy In war-time, Manus prospers thanks to the loot that its soldiers bring from their conquests, while peace-times see the economy of the city at a disadvantage. Still, Manus produces weapons and armor on its own and doesn't have to completely rely on imports. Manus is considered the second-poorest Walled City after Oteslia: Of all Walled Cities, it is located closest to the Antinium lands and the trade routes are not without danger. For that reason Manus is not as dependent on constant trade and has stockpiles of food rations for War emergencies. Stockpiles regardless: Manus has the desperate need for trade, and imports Pallassian steel, Oteslian produce and the best magics of Fissival. Trivia * Manus and Fissival were the last Walled Cities to be revealed by name in the main storyline in Chapter 5.08. Afterwards, Manus was the third city to be actually featured and described in its overall structure, in Chapter 6.33 E. References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Walled Cities Category:Manus Category:Izril